(1) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a pressure balanced gas generator launcher.
More particularly, the invention relates to a pressure balanced gas generator launcher having telescoping elements capable of extending the provision of launch forces.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Currently, pressure balanced gas generator launchers are under development. Ramming length limitations require that the gas generator accelerate the projectile very rapidly in order to provide the required launch speed. These relatively high accelerations require that the projectile be designed to very high shock standards. Thus, a problem exists in the art whereby it is necessary to develop launchers providing high accelerations in order to accommodate those projectiles requiring a high launch speed.
The following patents, for example, disclose various types of launchers, but do not disclose a gas generator launcher as does the present invention which utilizes extended expansion from a single primary cylinder housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,777 to Choate et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,578 to Choate et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,876 to Rocha;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,890 to Guthrie;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,821 to Greene;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,445 to Nee;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,554 to Spink et al.; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,588 to Peck.
Specifically, Choate et al. ""777 disclose a rocket launcher having first and second tubular sections that are telescopingly connected to enable the launcher to be extended into an elongated position of use from a shortened, inoperative position with the first section being the breech end and fitting within the second section. During movement of the launcher sections from a predetermined partly extended position into a fully extended position, the firing member is moved into its cocked position, the firing spring becomes operatively tensioned, and the launcher sections become locked together.
The patent to Choate et al. ""578 discloses a rocket launcher of the type having first and second tubular sections telescopingly connected to enable them to be extended from a shortened inoperative position into an elongated operative position.
The general objective of Choate et al. ""578 is to provide that type of launcher with improved safety features and to provide basic constructions for those in production of launchers whether the rockets to be launched therefrom are to be ignited by percussion or electrically and also in the production of launchers for use in firing sub-caliber practice rounds.
Rocha discloses a telescopic firearm including a firing tube for the discharge of a projectile, a blast deflector, a flash deflector for receiving said firing tube and blast deflector when telescoped thereinto, covers mounted by hinges on said flash deflector for closing the ends thereof, and a sight system incorporated in said covers.
Guthrie discloses a projectile launching device in which a projectile or warhead is mounted in an ejection tube in the form of a piston and the ejection tube is mounted in a launching tube. A propellant charge in the ejection tube supplies gas pressure to the projectile to force the projectile out the ejection tube, and a rocket nozzle located to the rear of the propellant charge receives gases from a combustion of propellant charge to eject the ejection tube from the launching tube.
The patent to Greene discloses a telescoping retractor comprised of a two stage cylinder assembly actuated by an electroexplosive power cartridge. A pair of cylinders are mounted in concentric relation. A piston rod is carried in the inner cylinder. The power cartridge produces the gas which sequentially retracts the outer cylinder, the inner cylinder and then the piston which is secured to the structure to be retracted.
Nee discloses a projectile launcher having first and second telescopingly connected sections enabling it to be extended into an operative state when it is to be discharged. The firing mechanism has a firing member carried by the first section which extends into a housing on the second section. The rear of the housing is a chamber for a pivoted trigger having a forward portion of greater length than its rearward portion and underlying a boot covered part. A rotary sear in the chamber has first and second arcuately spaced shoulders the second of which is engaged and held by the rearward trigger portion under the influence of a spring. When but a short further relative movement between the sections is required to fully extend the launcher, the first sear shoulder engages and pulls forward the firing member thus to cock the firing mechanism when the launcher is fully extended, the firing spring then exerting a substantial force against the first shoulder. While the difference in lengths of the trigger portion offers the user a theoretical mechanical advantage, the place where the effective pressure of the fingers applied thereagainst through the boot is an uncertain and variable factor causing inaccuracy in use due to the resulting variations in the force required to pull the trigger. The radial distances of the sear shoulders are such that the force exerted by the second sear shoulder is so reduced that said factor is minimized to an extent enabling the use of such launchers to be attended with increased accuracy.
The patent to Spink et al. discloses an extendable rocket launcher tube for a rocket wherein releasable telescoped concentric inner and outer tubes house the rocket. Upon ignition, the rocket releases the inner tube from the outer tube and carries it forward imparting momentum thereto. The rocket is released from the inner tube at a selected axial extension of the inner tube. The components move at relative speeds such that acceleration of the rocket is complete when the launcher tube is fully extended.
Peck discloses a missile launching system for launching a missile including an automatically telescoping launch tube and a restraining system. The telescoping launch tube lengthens the period of guided travel of the missile during launch, to improve its accuracy. The launch tube system has an outer case and an inner launch tube internally dimensioned to receive the missile therein and externally dimensioned to slide within the outer case from a rearward position to a forward position. The restraining system holds the missile and inner launch tube at the proper locations before and during firing, and includes a releasable holdback for the inner launch tube at the rearward position and a releasable holdback for the missile at a preselected position within the inner launch tube. The inner launch tube is restrained so that it may not slide past the forward position relative to the outer case at the end of its travel during the launching sequence.
It should be understood that the present invention would in fact enhance the functionality of the above patents by providing substantial additional extension from a single primary cylinder housing by permitting staged and advancing telescoping functions from both ends of the primary cylinder housing. The primary housing holds plural internal cylinders which selectively expand in reaction to a gas generator.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a gas generator launching apparatus.
Another object of this invention is to provide a gas generator launching apparatus having reduced launch acceleration.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a gas generator launching apparatus capable of providing the necessary launch velocity from a compact space.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a gas generator launching apparatus in which internal and external pressures are balanced for functioning in pressurized environments.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a gas generator launching apparatus having an extended ramming length for use in an underwater environment.
In accordance with one aspect of this invention, there is provided a launching apparatus including a launch tube having a fore end and an aft end, each end having an opening formed therein. A muzzle cap is fit to the fore end of the launch tube and a breech mounting is formed at the aft end of the launch tube. A primary plenum housing is seated in the aft end of the launch tube, the primary housing having a fore end and an aft end. A first telescoping cylinder is initially positioned within the fore end of the primary housing and a second telescoping cylinder is initially positioned within the aft end of the primary housing. A first telescoping piston is positioned in the first telescoping cylinder, and a second telescoping piston is positioned in the second telescoping cylinder. A ram plate is connected to the first telescoping piston, and the second telescoping piston is connected to the breech mounting. A gas generator is provided in connection with said primary housing. A projectile is seated between the ram plate and the muzzle cap. The first and second telescoping cylinders and the first and second telescoping pistons expand in multiple stages of extension from the main housing and propel the projectile.